El beso Francés versión Miku
by danielaadrianaaguirreaguilar20
Summary: Miku y su gran ayuda para aser un perfecto beso francés.


Hola amigos soy Miku y la autora boba que le acaba de pegar a mi hermano .

Hey no fue mi culpa que el me empezara a acosar

Mikuo Hatsune cuando termine esto del beso francés te voy a matar (

Va comienza ya .

ok,ok,ok bueno comencemos

1. Refresca tu aliento. Nunca deberás tener un aliento desagradable cuando vas a besar a alguien, ya sea un beso Francés o no. Ya que tu boca va a estar abierta durante el beso Francés, es imprescindible tener un aliento fresco (o por lo menos que no tire para atrás).

2. Humedece tus labios. Los labios secos no se mueven bien al besar por eso es bueno humedecerlos un poco antes, (ya que no se deslizan, sino que se "pegan" a los de tu pareja y es poco recomendable…) pero tampoco hace fata que te caiga la baba a chorros, simplemente humedecer!

3. Incline su cabeza. Si os besais de frente, vuestras narices van a chocar entre sí, por eso es recomendable inclinar un poco la cabeza hacia el hombro que quieras, (un poco, tampoco hace falta acostarse en el hombro) y así evitar que las narices impidan el libre movimiento de los labios. Asegúrate de que no girais la cabeza al mismo lado!

4. Cierra los ojos. Una vez que te estás acercando a tu presa, mírale a los ojos, pero conforme empiezas a besarla es recomendable cerrarlos, ya que es algo grosero besar con los ojos abiertos. Así que recuerda, cierra los ojos cuando estés besando, pero no lo hagas antes de comenzar ya que lo más probable es que le metas la nariz en un ojo.

5. Comienza besando con la boca cerrada; un beso suave y apacible. El beso Francés es un beso que se hace con la boca abierta, pero al principio ya dijimos que se empezaba con la boca cerrada, y se va abriendo poco a poco a medida que se prolongue el beso, pero no empiece nunca a besar con la boca abierta de golpe ni con la lengua asomando como si su pareja fuese un toro y lo quisiese atravesar con la lengua. Si alguna vez aprendiste algún idioma, sabes que se empieza por el vocabulario y la gramática, antes de pasar a escribir una poesía. Por eso, el beso Francés es como la poesía del besar, y antes de ser bueno en esto, deberás aprender a besar con la boca cerrada (tampoco cerrada del todo, sino que semiabierta… ¿nos entendemos?).

6. El beso Francés es una cosa de dos. Besar debe ser una decisión de ambos. Tienes que tener permiso para besar a alguien (ya sea beso normal o Francés), pero cuando tus labios están besando los suyos no es el momento para parar y decir… "Hey, esto está bien, pero… puedo meter mi lengua en tu cavidad bucal?" Sin embargo, lo que puedes hacer es abrir lentamente tus labios e intercalar tu labio inferior entre los suyos, quedando a la vez el labio superior de tu pareja entre los tuyos (si no lo entendeis preguntar en los comentarios). Ahora que ya tienes su labio inferior en tu poder, puedes cerrar un poco los tuyos y deslizar tu lengua a lo largo de su labio inferior (de izquierda a derecha, como si quisieses limpiarlo). Esto debería aclararle a tu pareja que quieres un beso Francés (vamos, que quieres un beso con lengua y no te andas con tonterías). Si aún así, tu pareja no responde… Mejor deja el beso francés para otro día (espera a que esté preparada o quiera besarte con lengua) y sigue besándola con los labios semiabiertos o cerrados, pero nada de lengua.

7. Explora con tu lengua. Si todo sale bien y ya pasaste de fase, (es decir, que tu pareja responde al anterior punto) deberás abrir un poquito más tu boca (recuerda, antes la tenías semiabierta, ahora abre un poquitín más) y deslizar tu lengua lentamente dentro de la suya. La lengua es un órgano muy sensible, y el mero acto de tocar la lengua de tu pareja producirá una sensación muy agradable tanto para ti como para tu pareja (vamos, que a ambos les gustará). Recuerde no introducir mucho la lengua en la boca de su pareja si no quieres que vomite, simplemente juega con su lengua suavemente, moviendo en círculos o rozando la punta de la lengua con la suya.

8. De todo un poco. Los besos son como copos de nieve (o como las personas): ninguno es exactamente igual a otro. Una vez que sientes que el beso Francés funciona y te gusta, seguramente vas a utilizarlo siempre y siempre de la misma manera. Sé original y varía un poco. Da besos introduciendo más o menos la lengua, da besos más durareros o mas cortos y juguetea más con sus labios. Cuando algo os guste y os haga sentir bien a los dos, no lo abandoneis por la variedad.

9. Lee el lenguaje del cuerpo. Todo el mundo besa de una manera diferente, y a cada persona le gusta un tipo de beso u otro. No existen reglas para besar. Lo que diferencia a los buenos besadores de los malos es la capacidad de leer el lenguaje corporal de su pareja, y ser sensible besándola como le gusta. Si tu pareja se aparta o se siente incómoda, debes entender que tienes que besar más despacio o más suave (o ambos). También es imprescindible estar atento de gestos que haga su pareja (inconscientes, ya que suelen ser gestos de placer) para saber que tipos de besos le gustan más o menos. Si escuchas que gime o suspira, o empieza a besarte con más intensidad, es que le gusta y deberás seguir besándo como lo hace tu pareja (con la misma intensidad).

10. Crea tu propio estilo. El buen besador Francés, como cualquier otro besador, deberá practicar (y mucho). Llegarás a ser mejor cuanto más practiques. Además, cuanta más práctica tengas con una persona, más os conocereis y os besareis mucho mejor, desarrollando vuestro propio estilo.

Bueno gracias por oír mi versión de como aser el beso francés :) ahora Mikuo Hatsune prepárate para tu muerte (

Bueno adiós

AAAAH!Moriras! (


End file.
